SOS
by druggo-frog
Summary: Rated for gore in later chapters. Set after the cave-in, what could have happened if they'd set about it differently? Walt is left alone on the beach, what could happen?


Set after the collapse of the cave, when Jack got stuck. A different version of events that I thought up. It wouldn't bugger off until I wrote it out, so here it is.

**A/N: **In this story, Kate and Sayid have not made the plan with the triangulation for the distress signal.

Michael looked up, startled, as Charlie came rushing onto the beach, panting. He jumped up to calm the poor boy, and hurriedly asked what the cause of the commotion was. A few people had gathered round by now, and they were eyeing Charlie with concern, anger, the emotion varied on each person.

"It's Jack, there's been a, a collapse in the caves! He's trapped, we don't even know if he's alive!" puffed Charlie. There was a slight uproar at this. A few people panicked, but Michael quickly calmed them and took order.

"Alright, everyone who is able and willing to help out, come with me to the caves, leave everything here!" People rushed off to put possessions away and headed off into the jungle. Michael spotted Walt trying to follow them, but called him back. "OK, boyo, I need you to stay here."

Walt opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when Michael glared at him. "Not because you're unable to help, but because I have a VERY important job for you to do." He grabbed four fireworks from the ground nearby. "Right, what I want you to do is pretty simple. You stay here, and if anyone comes to rescue us, you send up the green signal." He shook the one with a green patch on it. "If you get attacked by anything, send up the red one. I'm going to take the yellow one, and I'll send it up when we get Jack out and are on our way back. When you see it explode, send up the blue rocket here. That'll tell me you've seen the signal. Got all that?"

The young boy nodded. "Green if we're being rescued, red if I'm in trouble, blue if I see your signal. Got it."

Michael grabbed Walt's shoulder briefly, then hurried off after the others.

llllllllllllllll

Kate and Sayid (sorry I'm not sure how it's spelt, if I'm wrong please let me know in your review) were out for a walk, discussing things like escape plans, when they heard raised voices. Above all, Charlie could be heard calling things like 'it's just down here'. Kate rushed to the edge of the clearing they were in, and looked over the ledge before her. There was a large group of the people from the beach, plus Charlie, making their way down one of the paths. There was a distinct urgency about them, and they all looked worried.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Charlie turned and saw her standing there, and a great relief spread across his face. It was gone in an instant though, and when he answered her, she could see why.

"Kate! I was hoping I'd find you, Jack, he's trapped in a cave-in back where we were. I thought you'd want to know. We were just going to get him out. The others have already – what the bloody hell are you doing!" Kate had thrown down her pack at the sound of Jack's name and was sliding down the side of the ledge. Sayid followed quickly, and they brushed past the group towards the caves.

llllllllllllllll

Back on the beach, Walt was bored. He knew that his job was very important so he lay there next to the fireworks and watched the skies with mild interest, trying to make out shapes in the clouds. He heard a sound of sand crunching underfoot. He rolled over to find Sawyer walking towards him.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping at the caves?"

Sawyer shook his head. "Someone had to keep an eye on you, little guy. And what if you had been in trouble?"

"My dad gave me fireworks to send up if something attacked me," Walt replied, frowning.

"But he wouldn't of got here in time. Your stupid daddy could have got you killed, kid."

"My Dad is NOT stupid!" yelled Walt, jumping to his feet.

Sawyer began to walk away again. "Whatever you reckon, kid."

llllllllllllllll

An hour later, Walt was still bored. There was only so many times someone could play naughts and crosses with themself before they got bored. Now there was nothing to keep Walt's mind away from Sawyer's annoying snoring. _Snoring._ Walt had an idea.

He looked up over the shrapnel he was sitting under. Sure enough, Sawyer was stretched out on the sand, fast asleep. Walt smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

A/N: There you go guys, this is my first Lost fic, so take it easy on me. Please click the little button down there and tell me what you thought.


End file.
